The Adventures Of The Boy Who Lived, And CatBoy
by dominiquemalfoyx
Summary: Finally Harry Potter has found his one true love, but its not who anyone expects. Will it cause a break up of the Trio?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter related, except a poster.

This story was written on a whim with a friend of mine, Kate. It is purely for entertainment purposes, please do not get offended by any of the material.

Thanks. :D

Chapter One: The Beginning

Years of sneaking around was finally paying off. Harry Potter tiptoed down the stairs ever so quietly. And there he sat waiting. Long orange locks of velvet. His eyes shone in from the light of the fire. Harry took his seat on the couch next to him.

As Harry sat down, the other member of the oblong couch turned his head to look at him. He looked at Harry's hair, the way it swayed from the obvious running it took to get him here. He pounced into Harry's lap, not wanting to waste a second.

Harry's pale and long fingered hands rushed over miles of fur. He smiled as his lover, who was curled up on his lap, began to pur loudly. A secret romance and a best friend's cat. How silly it seemed. But being in love changes everything, doesn't it?

Harry picked up his true love and held him close to his chest, petting that spot that really made him purr. Suddenly, Harry seen two shadows coming from the dorms.

"What do you mean, you lost Crookshanks?" a voice came, Harry recognized Rons voice.

He quickly set the cat back next to him, and whispered, "I'm sorry Crooky, hopefully one day we wont have to hide our love like this." Harry got up and moved to a nearby chair as Hermione and Ron stumbled out from the doorway.

"Harry?"

Harry looked up, pretending to look sleepy and confused. "Must have fallen asleep.." He mumbled, for this was the best lie he could come up with. "Anyways, what are you two doing coming in this late at night?" He raised an eyebrow and acted as though he really cared. Inside all he longed to do was hold Crookshanks.

Hermione stepped forward, "Well, I was up in my dorm and I noticed that Crookshanks had wandered off, and I when I put his food out and he still didn't come I got worried. Have you seen--" Her voice trailed off as she looked around and spotted him on the couch in the far corner, "OH! Crookshanks! There you are!" She picked him up and nuzzled him.

Harry growled in jealousy. That was _his_ lover, not hers! How dare she!

"Er, Harry, you okay there mate?" Ron asked, his eyebrows together, obviously having heard Harrys growl.

"Oh, right, sorry I had to clear my throat..." He replied, trying not to look at the cat. "

"Oh alright. Well, night boys! Crooksy and I are headed to bed! See you in the morning!" Hermione skipped off to her room. Harry sighed and excused himself as well. 'Oh well, maybe in the morning...' he thought with anger towards Hermione.

Sleep did not come easy to Harry that night. He was awoken quite a few times to the longing and need of having Crookshanks lying on his chest. Hermione doesn't deserve him. Harry knew this, and in his mind he crossed her off from the list of who got wedding invitations.

The next morning, Harry awoke to Ron poking him in the leg. "Get up, your gonna miss breakfast." Harry rolled over, it felt like he had just fallen asleep finally. He mumbled something incoherent into his pillow. "C'mon! Get up!" Ron poked him again.

"No, go on without me, I'll see you in Potions." Harry grumbled.

Ron shrugged, "Alright mate whatever you say." A few minutes passed when something hit Harrys leg again.

"I TOLD YOU TO GO ON WITHOUT ME RO--" Harry exclaimed, then looked up, seeing only the face of his beautiful Crookshanks on the edge of his bed. "Crooky? OH CROOKY!" Harry bellowed, grabbing the feline in a tight embrace. "I knew it, I knew you'd find me!"

Joy washed over Harry as the sandpaper tongue of the cat was run over his cheek again and again. "If only I could skip breakfast, well, even classes, just for you Crooky." He kissed the top of his orange head and proceeding to get dressed.

Harry quickly ran down to the Potions room, just before Snape was about to call the room to order. "Well, lets all thank Mr. Potter for allowing us the pleasure or his company, shall we?" Snape sneered. Harry blushed and took a seat. "Today we will be learning how to turn our pets into human companions. Everyone turn to page three hundred and ninety-four." Harrys eyes widened as he turned the pages in the book.

'Oh golly, I didn't know you could do that!' He thought happily to himself.

It was a about a week before everyone had perfected the spell. Torture to Harry of course. But when Hermione had gotten the spell down and showed off Crookshanks to the class, Harry was struck with awe. He was the most handsome boy the wizard's green eyes had ever seen. He consulted with Hermione later about experimenting. Letting Crookshanks stay human for a couple days. Persuading was not a strong point, but he managed to get the job done. And a nightly meeting had come again. This truly would be an experiment. Would Crookshanks know things? How to talk, walk, and love with human qualities? Harry crept down the stairs so fast he was afraid he was going to wake someone.

Harry stepped off the last step of the stairs, and crossed the common room. Right there on the couch was Crookshanks as a human curled up in a ball, sleeping peacefully. Harry nudged the boycat with his hand, waking him up gently. Crookshanks eyes slowly opened and took in the sight of his lover. "Harry?" A voice came from the body.

"Crookshanks, you can talk?" Harry replied, stunned.

"Of course I can! Being Hermiones cat does wonders, and with all the spare time I have when your in classes, leaves me time to... learn... _other_ things..." Crookshanks finished with a sly grin.

Harrys heart flipped inside his chest. "Oh Crookshanks!" Harry exclaimed, bringing his face next to Crookshanks. "I've waited so long for this!"

Harry's heart was racing. He wanted Crookshanks like this forever. Maybe they could run off. I'd be a strange story, but it could work. He'd be happy. No one else had to know Crookshanks was once a c-- His thoughts broke once he realized what had caused this new exhilarating feeling. He pulled away from the kiss, watching Crookshanks's eyes glow with happiness.

"What's wrong Harry?" Crookshanks asked, his eyes deeply concerned. "Aren't you ready?"

Harry nodded, "Of course I'm ready. I just... I was just thinking. Would you be opposed to staying this way for me? If you want to stay a cat thats fine, its just... I realize now, that I don't know you anymore. You're a whole new, pardon the pun, person." Harry backed away from the couch, and sat on the coffee table just infront of Crookshanks.

He watched as Crookshanks's face fell. "You... you mean, you don't love me anymore...?" His voice was shaky.

Harry jumped up. "Of co--" He lowered his voice to a whisper. "Of course I still love you. I just need to know the human you. Look, tomorrow is Saturday. What if we spend the day together. It wont look suspicious, cause well, its cool to anyone to hear about a cat's life. But we'll have to refrain from kissing." Harry's mouth twisted into a frown at that point. He took one of Crookshanks hands. It was so warm, real, non-furry. Life would be wonderful now.

End Chapter One.

Will life really be wonderful? Or will trouble arise? Find out, next chapter. :D


	2. Chapter 2: The Confrontation

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I'd be one rich son of a gun. ;P

Enjoy!

P.S.

I'd like to thank Kate for being rad. J

Chapter Two: The Confrontation

The next day, Harry woke up bright and early, and rushed through washing and dressing, and ran full speed down the stairs to the awaiting Crookshanks. Harry wasn't paying attention to his speed, and tripped on the bottom step, falling forward. Just before he hit the ground he felt a pair of strong arms catch him. He looked up into the amber colored eyes of Crookshanks. He cleared his throat and blushed. "T--thanks." He managed, as Crookshanks set him back up on his own two feet.

"Not a problem," Crookshanks grinned. "So where are we off to today, my new human friend?" he winked at Harry.

"Hmm, I don't suppose you've gotten the full tour around the Hogwarts grounds, have you? Or maybe you haven't been as obedient as you come across.." Harry raised an eyebrow and wandered through the portrait hole. He planned to take Crookshanks everywhere he could. Maybe even adventure with him.

Crookshanks gladly followed Harry out of the common room and around the castle. They investigated the bathroom where Moaning Myrtle was, they snuck off to the kitchens for tuna sandwiches', and then they were on another floor, when Harry suddenly stopped them. "Wait, close your eyes." He whispered.

"Okay." He closed his eyes and waiting, when suddenly, Harry grabbed his hand, "okay, open them." Crookshanks opened his eyes to see a door in front of them where there had not previously been one.

"Oh my, what's this!?" Crookshanks exclaimed.

"Its... the room of requirement." Harry blushed.

And this was it. It was perfect. They could meet here all the time. There was no way to describe what the room contained. Just things that fit them. Life size cat condos even. Miniature mazes for exploring. Couches for cuddling. Everything. Harry took Crookshanks's hand and led them inside.

The door creaked as it opened, and Crookshanks eyes took it all in. It was amazing. "Harry, this is too much." His eyes welled up. He didn't know this feeling, it was something he wasn't used to. A tear escaped his eye, and Harry looked at him, and brushed it away with his thumb.

"Don't cry Crooky! It's okay." Harry nuzzled Crookshanks nose, and beamed at him.

"Is that what this is? Crying?" Crookshanks asked, always curious, even when he wasn't a cat. "I thought that was what you did when you were sad." He said.

Harry nodded, and replied, "Usually that's the case, but I think these are tears of joy? I hope?" He asked.

Crookshanks nodded. "Makes sense." Then something caught his eye, and he rushed. It was like a giant palace. Almost like the one he had at home, the one he played on in the summer. But as he leapt to try and climb it, he fell. A gasp of horror escaped his lips as he looked down at his hands. "What happened to my claws?!"

Harry rushed over to Crookshanks, and helped him up. "Oh no! I knew this would happen!" He buried his face in his hands. "I'm sorry Crookshanks. I can't be selfish and keep you this way just for me. You were born a cat, and you're going to miss out on all the fun cat things you used to do!"

Crookshanks took the sobbing Harry into his arms, and comforted him. "Oh Harry. It's okay."

Harry sniffled and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "As long as your okay with it." He tried to think of a way to roam around the condo. "I wonder if I could somehow make stairs… Or give you cat paws or something.."

"Well, maybe we can figure something out. But for now... I've got a better plan." Crookshanks said with a mischievous glint in his eyes, as he motioned to the couch. He dragged Harry over and plopped him down. "This day has been so wonderful. I saw your world in a new way, and met your friends, but I wished I could do this to you." He lowered his lips to Harrys cheek, working his way towards his mouth when suddenly the door burst open.

"CROOKSHANKS?" a voice came. "HARRY?" sputtered another.

End Chapter Two!

Yikes, I realize this ones a bit shorter than Chapter One, but I had to leave it on a cliffy. xD

Oh no! Who barged in on the two lovers!?

Find out in Chapter Three:D


	3. Chapter 3: The Consequences

Disclaimer - Last night I dreamt I was J.K. Rowling and I had a billion dollars and I rewrote the Seventh Book to my liking. :D Then I woke up and realize, yet again, I still own not Harry Potter. Although I do own a Moose… :D

Thanks to Kate, again. :D

Enjoy!

Chapter Three: The Consequences

Crookshanks snapped his head up and gasped. In a quick motion to get up inconspicuously, he toppled off the couch, Harry going with him. Hermione and Ron stood in the doorway. If Harry let himself go, he'd be on a swearing rampage. But instead, he covered his rage with stutters and mumbles.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY CATBOY HARRY?" Hermione yelled, stomping into the room grabbing up Crookshanks and pulling him towards herself. "I couldn't find you earlier, and I couldn't find _him_ either." She said, motioning towards the cowering boy to her left. "So I used the map and searched for you. I didn't realize you two were... so... so CLOSE." She sputtered. "

Harry was torn inside. Everything was ruined. It was over. He'd never again get moments like he had today. Before he could stop it, there he was, crying. But behind all these tears, he was mad. "What's it matter to you, anyways?" He swiped tears away from his face as fast as they fell. In a fight for love, he grasped Crookshanks hand.

Before Harry could take Crookshanks away from her side, Hermione reached and grabbed his other hand. They were in a game of tug of war. The prize? Crookshanks.

"He's mine!" Hermione bellowed, only to be matched with a warcry of his own. Harry responded, "SHE'LL NEVER LOVE YOU LIKE I DO CROOKSHANKS." Crookshanks eyes were wide and fearful. He didn't know what to do, caught between his love, and his master.

Crookshanks finally shouted above the noise, "STOP!" The room grew silent. "You two fighting is not going to help me. I hate to pick and chose, and trust me its a tough decision. I love my life as a human, everything's so much easier." He glanced at Harry. "But my life as a cat isn't bad, either."

The whole time this had been going on, Ronald was thinking. Finally he said, "Wait, I have an idea."

Everyone turned to look at him, Ron, an idea? This should be good. "Why don't you just cut Crookshanks in half, and share him." Ron suggested.

"Thats a ridiculous idea Ron!" Harry shouted, as he pulled Crookshanks a little closer.

"No, no wait. That might work!" Hermione exclaimed. "We could cut him in half and we could each have a piece, it's brilliant!"

Ron sighed. "Did you hear that Harry, Crookshanks is yours." Hermione and Harry looked confused, "What?"

"The purpose of that was to see who is the most selfish one, who would risk hurting Crookshanks in the process to keep what's theirs. Harry you offered to not hurt Crookshanks, while Hermione would have done anything to keep him. Therefore the rightful owner of Crookshanks should be Harry." Ron stated.

"Since when the heck did you get so smart!" Hermione stuttered, grasping onto Crookshanks's hand a little harder. "I wont let him have Crooksies, just because you said so Ronald. YOU SHOULD BE ON MY SIDE ANYWAYS. OR NO HANKY-PANKY LATER." She yelled at him.

Rons ears turned bright red. "Hermione... it's the right thing to do." He replied.

Harry just sat on the couch then. He was painfully confused at this point. "It's all up to Crookshanks. Whatever makes you happy, love." He looked up at the distraught catboy and caught Hermione's grossed out face in the back. He had an urge to just kick her, but fought it. Crookshanks fumbled over words, deciding what to say. The real question in his mind was if he was really going to get cut in to pieces.

"I... I want to be with Harry." Crookshanks said. Hermione looked at her once pet with disgust. "But Hermione! I still want to be your friend, your confidant, your pet." Hermione turned her face away from Crookshanks. Harry reached up and squeezed Crookshanks hand. "Why are you so against this Hermione?" Harry whispered, tears in his eyes.

Hermione whipped around, more anger in her eyes then Harry had ever seen. "Well," She started, her voice rising. "It's kind of, I don't know, WEIRD." Harry stepped back a bit. "Sick, twisted, wrong, oh and plain stupid. What am I going to say when I go home catless? 'Harry turned Crookshanks into a boy and now their dating.'"

Ron's voice squeaked in the back. "Can't you just get a new cat, Hermione?"

"Are you an idiot, Ron? Of course I can't!"

"Why don't you just... become friends with the cat version of Crookshanks? I'm sure you two can still be friends?" Ron suggested, trying to calm Hermione down.

"RON. ITS NOT ABOUT THE CAT BEING TURNED INTO A BOY. ITS ABOUT THAT CROOKSHANKS WAS MY CAT. MY CAT WHO FELL IN LOVE WITH HARRY. OKAY? ITS CREEPY." Hermione blew up in his face. "Crookshanks," Hermione began, "why won't you just come back with me, and we can make you normal again?"

"Normal?" Crookshanks narrowed his eyes. "Sure, its different, but not abnormal. I don't know what to think anymore." He was pacing, fast. "What if..no...well maybe. I don't know much about magic, but if this human thing kicks in long enough, could I become an animagus?"

Harrys face lit up at the word animagus. "Yeah, you could do that! Sirius did that!" He had a grin on his face, "then you could be Hermione's pet and you and I could still be... well you know, friends or whatever." He finished blushing. "What do you say Hermione?" Harry asked, looking hopeful.

"Well," she began.

"It sounds reasonable, I suppose. But can we pull it off?" Nods came from all three.

"In the mean time, Hermione, Crookshanks is going to have to stay a human, you know." Hermione nodded reluctantly, but she had agreed and that's what mattered most.

For the next couple days spells were cast and looked up. During potions Hermione cast a small spell to make her classmates forget what human Crookshanks looked like. He was then enrolled as a new student. And many visits to the library came in handy to look for the animagus transformation.

"Ugh, I didn't realize it would be so much work." Harry complained as he went through his third book. He tossed it on the table nearby and sprawled out on a couch nearby.

Crookshanks looked up from his own book across from him. "What, are you saying its not worth the effort?" He asked, in a scornful voice. Recently it was harder for Harry and Crookshanks to be together as a couple with all the people asking him questions since he was a "new student" and it was taking a toll on the relationship.

"Thats not what I meant. And you know it." Harry retorted.

"You know, I just realized, Crookshanks isn't a very human name, what should I have people call me instead?" Crookshanks asked.

"How about Christian? Chris for short." Harry got up, his feet carrying him over to his lover's chair. He pushed the book from his hands. Screw bans on public displays of affection. The teenage wizard was stressed, desperate for adorable cuddling times. Now, not at midnight. Thin and nimble, he crawled onto his lap and found a spot in which they were both comfortable.

"I like the sound of that." The newly named Chris replied, as he shifted his body. "I like this even more." Even if he wasn't a cat anymore, he still had feline instincts. He purred, unconsciously into Harry's ear. "What if we get caught?" He asked.

"We'll just say you didn't know, since your new." Harry whispered back to him.

The Common Room was empty anyways. The last remaining people were small 1st years, hiding their eyes and dashing to their rooms the second the lips of the two boys met. It was euphoria, to be in love like this. Where you didn't care who was watching. In fact, during this intense make out scene, he heard the portrait hole open one or two times. Neither of them cared.

Harry moved so he was straddling Chris, continuing to kiss him. His hands roamed around and touched his soft fu-- hair. It was still the same orange-y color from when he was a cat, but the sun had lightened it over the past week or so, so it looked more natural.

Harry and Chris continued on like this for a few more moments until, "EUGH. You guys! I get it, your in love, but C'MON. This is the common room! Have you no dignity!" The two wrenched apart as a throw pillow was sent their way.

They blushed and Harry moved to be next to Chris, and opted for holding hands instead. "Sorry." Chris mumbled, still blushing. "Ugh, its fine, just next time have a sign up!" Hermione exclaimed as she sat down in a chair near the fireplace with her tattered copy of Hogwarts: A History.

Harry leaned over and mumbled words in Chris's ear. "It's not like her and Ron do anything better." He snickered. After an awkward silence of Chris and Harry whispering love-y things to each other, Harry spoke up. "We've renamed Crookshanks to Chris. You know, while he's human. So he's normal."

"Oh alright then. That's a good name." Hermione replied, turning back to her book. Harry exchanged a look with Chris.

"So have you found anything useful to the animagus thing?" Chris asked, stroking the inside of Harrys arm instinctively.

"Oh yeah. I did actually," Hermione said, setting down her book. "I read that in order to become an animagus, which is a really simple process actually, just needs a lot of willpower. You just have to start thinking like the animal you want to become. For instance, if you want to become your feline part, you just concentrate on things cats like to do, and you should become one. It takes some practice, if you'd like to work on it later, or tomorrow." She suggested, shrugging her shoulders.

Harry and Chris looked at each other and smiled. 'At least she was starting to come around.' Harry thought.

AN: Yay. Crookshanks + Harry Love. Lol.

Next chapter whenever Kate and I find time. :D

R&R?

3


End file.
